<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue, the Colour of His Soul by juntei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073018">Blue, the Colour of His Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juntei/pseuds/juntei'>juntei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Soul Bond, but some feels snuck in, coffee shop AU, pure silliness, self-indulgent af</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juntei/pseuds/juntei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was only a few minutes before he was calling her name, holding the cup of coffee. She walked over and went to grab it from his hand. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly, but it was the sharp physical shock, currents of levin running up the length of her arm, that made her jump. Aymeric must have felt it as well, eyes wide as the cup slipped from his grip.</i>
</p><p>Setina visits a new cafe for the first time and finds a lot more than she bargained for. Contains sex and silliness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bookclub Top Trope Challenge (January 2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue, the Colour of His Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a ton of fun writing this, so I really hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Setina wasn’t sure what she expected to find when she visited The Congregation, a relatively new cafe in her area. But it certainly wasn’t the most gorgeous pair of sky blue eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to an elezen with tousled raven hair and a beautiful warm smile, who greeted her with a cheerful, and somehow sultry, “Welcome!”</p><p>She smiled back, trying to ignore how her heart stuttered at the mere sight of him.</p><p>It was early afternoon and few other customers were in the cafe. There were a couple people camped out with laptops, as she intended to do as well, and one pair that were making awkward conversation between longing glances. Coffee date perhaps?</p><p>As she approached to make her order, she noticed a second elezen behind the counter, silver-white strands peeking out from beneath a plain black baseball cap, lounging lazily near the espresso machine. She had to imagine the bored expression on his face, though, because it was hidden behind large, mirrored sunglasses. Indoors.</p><p>The black-haired elezen at the cash register noticed her glancing over. “Don’t mind Estinien. He’s… Estinien. He makes the most amazing coffee, however, which I highly recommend trying.”</p><p>“Ah,” Setina said, still baffled, but her eyes were easily drawn back to the handsome man before her. Something in his gaze, kind but intense, warmed her to her core. “Um. Yes, coffee. I’d like a cappuccino please. I’ll be having it here.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” the elezen said. “Will you be having anything else?”</p><p>Ignoring her stray thought that she wished he were on the menu, she quickly scanned the pastry case beside the register. “Yes, a pain au chocolat.”</p><p>“Good choice. It’s one of my favourite treats.”</p><p>Her cheeks flushed hot as she tucked a stray bit of pink hair behind her horn. “Mine, as well.” She finally thought to look at the name badge he wore on his chest. “Thank you, Aymeric.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” he said, voice smooth and low.</p><p>Her knees felt weak. This man could not possibly be real.</p><p>As she dug into her bag to get out her wallet, he turned to his co-worker. “You heard the lady, Estinien. A cappuccino please.”</p><p>The other elezen merely grumbled in response, but moved to the espresso machine to make the coffee.</p><p>After paying, Aymeric said, “Please have a seat. I’ll bring everything over when it’s ready.”</p><p>Setina nodded and found a quiet corner to settle in. She barely had her laptop set up when Aymeric strode over, coffee and pastry in hand.</p><p>“Here you go,” he said as he placed them beside her. Then he gave a glance at the laptop. “Work or pleasure?”</p><p>It took her a moment to process his words. “Oh! Well, I’m a professional writer. So both, really. Generally more one than the other, unfortunately.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Fair enough. I’ll leave you to it, then.”</p><p>She smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>Setina sipped at her coffee, which really was amazing, and stared blankly at her laptop. She had a deadline looming and really needed to get something written, but her eyes kept being drawn to the tall, beautiful man behind the counter. Customers came and went, and he greeted each one with a friendly smile and welcome. But, though she might be imagining it, not with quite as much enthusiasm as he did when she entered. She then shoved the thought from her mind. No, it was wishful thinking. Her attraction to the elezen getting the better of her.</p><p>With a sigh, she looked back at her screen with its utter lack of words. She was getting nowhere. She grabbed up her pastry to eat it. If caffeine wasn’t helping, surely sugar would. She tried forcing herself to keep her attention on her laptop as she ate, willing her brain to function. When that didn’t work, she focused on the delicious pain au chocolat, perfectly flaky, filled with an overly generous amount of chocolate. Chocolate that would look delectable between a certain thin, pointed pair of lips… Her gaze once again flicked to where Aymeric stood taking a customer’s order, mind wandering. As the person walked away, suddenly bright blue eyes met hers. Then his mouth quirked into a knowing smile.</p><p>Setina yelped, choking on a bite of her croissant as she hurriedly ducked behind her laptop screen. Her cheeks were on fire and she knew she looked ridiculous, but she was so mortified at being caught that she didn’t care. It did, however, cure her of looking that way for the rest of her time in the cafe.</p><p>Trying to get any work done was still pointless, though. She managed about two sentences in the hour or so she sat there staring at that damn screen. So she gave up, packing her laptop again and making ready to leave.</p><p>Just before she reached the exit, she heard Aymeric call out, “I do hope you will visit us again.”</p><p>How was even his voice that attractive? She turned and managed a smile and a wave before rushing out the door.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was a couple weeks before Setina worked up the courage to visit The Congregation again. It helped that she didn’t have time to stay that day as she was on the way to a meeting with her editor. Heart pounding in her chest, she stepped into the cafe. It was mid-morning and therefore busier than before. But Aymeric and Estinien, the latter still wearing his mirrored sunglasses, handled the queue and the coffees quite efficiently, and it wasn’t long until it was her turn to order.</p><p>Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Aymeric’s face seemed to brighten when she stepped forward. “Ah, welcome back! It’s good to see you, my friend. Another cappuccino today?”</p><p>She was flustered that he had remembered her previous order, despite only visiting once before. “Um… uh, no actually. A latte, please, one sugar. Take away.”</p><p>Did his expression fall slightly? If it did, he recovered quickly and smiled. “Of course.” He grabbed a paper cup nearby and a marker. The light blue eyes turned a bit mischievous. “Your name, please?”</p><p>There went her cheeks, flushing again. “Setina. S-E-T-I-N-A.”</p><p>“Beautiful,” he said in almost a whisper and she wondered if he meant to say it out loud. He wrote her name with a flowing hand and set the cup down with a few others waiting by the espresso machine. “Anything else today?”</p><p>Setina shook her head. “No, thank you.”</p><p>“Very well.” After ringing her up, he gestured to one side of the counter. “Please, wait over there. It won’t be long at all.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she said, hurrying over to where he indicated. Then she had to remind herself to breathe.</p><p>It was only a few minutes before he was calling her name, holding the cup of coffee. She walked over and went to grab it from his hand. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly, but it was the sharp physical shock, currents of levin running up the length of her arm, that made her jump. Aymeric must have felt it as well, eyes wide as the cup slipped from his grip.</p><p>But before it hit the counter, another hand caught it. Somehow, Estinien was there. The silver-haired elezen glanced between the two, at least his head movements indicated he did, then he mumbled something she couldn’t understand before setting the cup down and walking away.</p><p>Unable to process everything that just happened, Setina stood there staring at the coffee, slightly afraid to touch it for fear of something else strange occurring. Then she realised Aymeric hadn’t moved either. Glancing up, she saw that his usual confidence seemed to have melted away, replaced with a contemplative expression.</p><p>They stood that way for a few moments, looking at one another in silence. Finally, he spoke. “I… I’m off at 6 today. If you’re free, I would love to—“</p><p>“Yes,” Setina said without any thought, pulse racing. “Yes, I’m free.”</p><p>Then his brilliant smile returned. “Meet me here.”</p><p>She nodded and began to walk away.</p><p>“Ah, Setina…”</p><p>She turned back and he was holding the cup of coffee, shaking it gently with a smirk.</p><p>With a sheepish grin, she took it from him, careful to avoid his fingers this time. “Oh, um, thank you.”</p><p>“See you later,” he said, eyes full of amusement.</p><p>In some combination of embarrassment and excitement, tail swishing wildly, she nearly ran out of the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Setina arrived right on the dot of 6 pm, and Aymeric was already waiting for her outside with an enthusiastic smile, shining black hair tousled to perfection. He’d changed out of his cafe uniform and apron into more casual clothes, a slim pair of black jeans and a well-fitted button down shirt in a royal blue that brought out the colour of his eyes. How was it possible that he was even more gorgeous than before?</p><p>She had changed as well, debating what to wear for an upsettingly long time. She’d settled on a simple V-necked shirt that dipped low enough to frame the ivory scales adorning her chest and a casual skirt that fell just above her knees. She hoped she struck the balance between trying but not trying <em>too</em> much. Like putting on nice clothes and meeting up with men she barely knew was a normal thing. Yep, completely normal.</p><p>Aymeric hummed in appreciation as she approached. “You look lovely.”</p><p>“So do you,” she said softly before slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. A perpetual state of being around him, apparently. “I mean, um… you… you look great too.”</p><p>His laugh was rich and warm, not mocking in the least. “My thanks.”</p><p>Just then, Estinien shoved through the front door of the cafe, also in more casual clothes than before but still wearing his hat and sunglasses. She wondered if he ever took them off. As he spotted them together, he huffed in what she thought was amusement, and then sauntered away down the street without a word.</p><p>“He is…”</p><p>“Estinien,” Aymeric finished for her, grinning. “Despite outward appearances, he’s a very good friend. I couldn’t run the cafe without him.”</p><p>“Oh, you own it then?”</p><p>He gave a nod. “It was always a dream to have a cafe of my own. It’s been hard work, but I love every minute of it.”</p><p>“Is it just the two of you?”</p><p>“Ah, no. There are a couple others that help out. Hopefully you’ll run into them sometime. They are both much more friendly than Estinien, I promise.”</p><p>She laughed at that. “That’s not so difficult, to be fair.”</p><p>Aymeric chuckled. “True enough.”</p><p>Silence fell then, and Setina found herself shuffling in place, tail twitching against her skirt. “Soooo… what did you have in mind?”</p><p>“I must be honest, I hadn’t really thought that far ahead.” He took a step forward. “Dinner perhaps? Or…”</p><p>Aymeric reached out, fingers tentatively brushing along her cheek where skin met scales. The shock at the touch was no less intense as the first, electric sparks trailing all the way down her spine to the tip of her tail. She sucked in a sharp breath, shivering. He paused, eyes closed, bottom lip sucked between his teeth.</p><p>This time, Aymeric didn’t pull away, instead watching her intently as he slowly traced the edge of her scales, down over her jaw, along the sensitive skin of her neck and throat. Then he traversed the expanse of textured scales over her chest, teasing all the way down to the point that lay over her breastbone, fingers tantalisingly close to the top of her shirt. As the contact between them lingered, the levin between them turned into a background hum, vibrations along her skin warming her straight down to her core.</p><p>He smiled at her, eyes bright with desire, voice husky. “Or we could skip straight to dessert.”</p><p>He towered over her, as elezen always did, and this close he smelled richly of coffee with undertones of sweetness and a hint of spice. His presence, his touch, everything about him was overwhelming. And she was drawn in like a moth to a flame.</p><p>Pouncing onto her toes, Setina threw her arms around Aymeric’s neck, and he still had to lean down so their lips could meet. It was messy, desperate, all slick lips and awkwardly tangled tongues, but it set every nerve alight, everything but the two of them fading away. He pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back, the other running down her side to find the hem of her top. Then there were warm fingers beneath it, sliding up over her ribs, moving higher, searching. When he brushed over a nipple through her bra, she arched her back as levin shot through her, moaning against his lips.</p><p>Aymeric hummed in approval at the reaction, continuing to toy with the sensitive flesh, every whimper she made swallowed up by their kiss. A knee began to nudge between her thighs as he pressed her up against the large front window of the cafe. But the sharp bite of the chill glass brought her back to her senses, and she finally broke off the kiss to push him away, suddenly very aware they were still on the sidewalk of a busy street.</p><p>They were panting, breathless, Aymeric bracing his hands on either side of her on the glass, pressing his forehead to hers. “I… I live nearby,” he said.</p><p>All it took was a nod from her, and he had Setina by the hand, tugging her behind him.</p><p>It was only a short walk to the cosy two-story townhouse that Aymeric called home, but it felt much longer, her fingers tingling where they entwined with his, heart pounding wildly. He let go of her to fumble with his keys, taking more than one try to get the door unlocked, while Setina bounced on the balls of her feet behind him.</p><p>Once it was open, he practically yanked her inside, slamming the door shut as he pinned her up against it with another kiss. His hands wandered, deftly undoing the clasp of her bra, then her shirt was pushed up, breasts bared, and he leaned down to them, hot breath raising goosebumps across the soft skin. When his tongue flicked over a nipple, she yelped, nails digging into the wood of the door behind her. With a low chuckle, he wasted no time teasing them in earnest, scraping and nibbling at the sensitive buds with his teeth before soothing them with lips and tongue. She was lost to the sensations, amplified by the electricity buzzing between them, squeezing her legs together in a vain attempt to quell the burning desire between them.</p><p>When Aymeric relented, Setina was a panting, whimpering mess. He laid gentle kisses all the way up her jaw. “You make the most delicious sounds,” he whispered, the lips brushing against her horn making her shiver.</p><p>His hand slipped under her skirt, long fingers running along her slit through her panties. He smiled when he realised how utterly soaked they were already. Her cheeks flushed hot beneath his smouldering gaze.</p><p>“I wonder what other noises I can draw from those lips,” he said, toying with the waistband of her underwear.</p><p>Then Aymeric was on his knees, tugging her panties down with him, tossing them aside carelessly after helping her step out of them. Pushing her skirt out of the way, his hands gently parted her thighs as he tasted his way up them, leaving a trail of throbbing bites in his wake. He paused only a moment at the apex, nose nuzzling into the soft curls there. Then he tentatively licked along the length of her folds.</p><p>Her fingers twined into his silky strands. “Fuck…”</p><p>He took his time exploring, teasing tastes at her entrance, between her lips, long savouring drags of his tongue. Everywhere but where she needed him most.</p><p>“Kami, Aymeric… please…,” she whined, grip on his hair tightening as she pushed against him.</p><p>He answered with a hum against her mound, vibrations so close to her clit and yet…</p><p>“You…” She squirmed desperately, legs trembling, toes barely keeping their purchase on the floor. “You… monster…”</p><p>“Hmm?” He paused his humming only long enough to briefly press on her clit with his tongue.</p><p>“Fuck!” The shock of pleasure made her lose her balance, but he caught her weight and settled her legs over his shoulders. “Please…” she breathed, wriggling against the door, tugging at his hair.</p><p>Then nimble fingers were filling her, rubbing against <em>that spot</em> as he eagerly sucked and massaged her swollen nub. Her mind exploded with bliss, orgasm crashing over her almost immediately, legs clenching around his head. He helped her ride down the waves of pleasure, stilling his fingers, soothing her clit with his tongue. But as she was beginning to calm, still catching her breath, he pushed her to a second peak, relentless as his movements overwhelmed her yet again.</p><p>Setina cried out as her body convulsed, tears squeezed from the corners of her eyes, every part of her being come undone. She felt Aymeric stand, carefully so her legs were around his waist as he balanced her weight against the door. A reassuring hand wiped away the tears, and he whispered her back to her senses with gentle words.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, his gaze was a mix of adoration and concern. “Too much?”</p><p>“No.” She grinned and shook her head, voice hoarse. “No, it was perfect.”</p><p>With a smile of relief, he pressed his lips to hers, the taste of her lingering on their tongues. Then he put her arms around his neck and straightened, easily picking her up. “Good, because I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p>Setina laughed, hanging on as he walked them up the stairs and into what she assumed was the main bedroom. Looking around his house for the first time, it was simply but comfortably furnished. She noticed a recurring theme of rich blue and gold, on the rugs, the curtains, the pillows and blankets on his bed. “Your decorating is… very consistent,” she said as he sat her upon it.</p><p>Aymeric’s pale cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. “Yes, well, it’s easier that way, I suppose.”</p><p>Setina smiled, tugging him down so she could reach the buttons on his shirt. “I like it. It suits you.”</p><p>“I’m glad you approve,” he said, brushing his fingers through her hair as he let her undress him.</p><p>She couldn’t resist exploring as his shirt came loose, running her hands down over the solid plane of his chest, in the dips and curves of his impressively muscled abs. Running a coffee shop must be a very good workout. As she got the last button free, she ran her tongue along his stomach, tasting the salt and musk of his sweat. Then her hands moved lower, rubbing his cock, hard and straining against his jeans.</p><p>Aymeric groaned, gripping her shoulder as she massaged him through the fabric, up to the tip and back down. She nipped at the skin just above his waistband, and he writhed, pressing himself harder into her palm. “Setina… shit.”</p><p>He stepped back, yanking off his shirt and working at the fastening on his jeans, his gaze heavy-lidded and hungry.</p><p>Taking the hint, she wriggled out of the rest of her clothes just in time for Aymeric to lean over her, kissing her deeply as he helped manoeuvre her onto the bed. He pulled away to settle himself between her knees, and she took advantage to glimpse at his now bared form.</p><p>Oh. Oh, that was… She swallowed reflexively. That was very impressive.</p><p>Her staring had not gone unnoticed, and as Aymeric positioned himself over her, he said softly, “I’ll go very slow. And tell me if there is any discomfort at all.”</p><p>Setina nodded, heart pounding. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt him, hot and swollen, against her entrance. True to his word, he pressed in slowly, helped along by the slick from her previous orgasms. Ilm by ilm he stretched her, stopping frequently to allow her body to adjust. His blue eyes were steady, watching her for any negative reactions, waiting for her breathing to calm before moving again.</p><p>The tenderness meant there was little discomfort, only the sensation of being unbelievably and satisfyingly full. Setina was surprised when she felt Aymeric’s hips against her own, and he paused there, his heavy breaths rustling her hair.</p><p>“Goddess, Setina. You feel… amazing.” Cupping her cheek, he brushed a thumb over her skin. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said, panting.</p><p>“Good.” His smile was warm as he ran his hands up her arms till they rested above her head, entwining his fingers with hers. Then he began moving, slow and gentle as he pulled out and pressed back in.</p><p>Moans escaped her lips, his steady rhythm giving her no reprieve from the friction between them, rolling waves of pleasure each time he filled her again. His weight upon her, the constant sparks of levin between them, it was all too much. She closed her eyes. “Ah… ah, Aymeric…”</p><p>He pressed his forehead against hers, huffing in time with his thrusts, taking his time as he thoroughly fucked her. She felt the heat building low within her again, smouldering rather than a blaze. Ever so gradually, he pushed her over the edge for the third time, his name on her lips as she floated along the high. Only then did he increase his speed, groans with a desperate edge as she throbbed and clenched around him, grip on her hands tightening as he fell with her.</p><p>They lay that way for some time, still connected, breathless. When Aymeric rolled off of her, it still took Setina a few moments to be able to move. He reached to pull her close, and she curled into his side, so warm and content. It was a comfortable silence. She listened to the beat of his heart slowly returning to normal, felt the subtle rise and fall of his chest beneath her. His fingers trailed lazily along her side, the touch soothing.</p><p>Eventually, he said, “So, about dinner…”</p><p>Setina laughed, turning to look up at him, the sparkling sky blue of his eyes mesmerising as ever. “Dinner sounds amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>About half a bell later, they were sat on the couch in his living room, blue of course, eating some Far Eastern-inspired fare directly from the containers. She wore a ridiculously oversized t-shirt of his. She could throw a belt on it, and no one would know it wasn’t a dress. She was also starving, which was the only thing keeping her mind on the food and not the fact that Aymeric had thrown his shirt back on without bothering to button it up.</p><p>“You know,” she said, observing a chunk of sweet and sour dodo she was holding with her chopsticks, “this is somehow a lot like what I grew up eating, and also not the same at all. And yet it’s strangely addictive.”</p><p>“Did you grow up in the Far East?”, he asked, digging into a spicy Hingan fish dish.</p><p>Setina shook her head as she swallowed. “My parents moved to Eorzea when I was young. Being one of the few auri around was interesting, to say the least. But that’s alright. This is home, and these days I only get half as many weird looks.” She grinned.</p><p>“Some find it difficult to accept those who are different.” He smiled at her. “But I, for one, am glad your parents decided to bring you all this way. Otherwise, we may never have met.”</p><p>She felt her cheeks warm, partially because of his sweet words, partially because she had just shoved her mouth full of fried rice.</p><p>Aymeric chuckled. “I will just assume you feel the same.”</p><p>Choking the rice down, but not quite able to meet his eyes, she said, “Yes. Yes, I do.”</p><p>“So, what do you write about?”</p><p>Grateful for the change of subject, she said, “Fantasy fiction. I know it sounds silly, but I really love it. Making up worlds, bringing characters to life. I can’t imagine doing anything else.”</p><p>He’d switched to the fried buffalo noodles, making the most adorable slurping noises. “I love fantasy novels, actually. If you’re alright with it, I’d love to read something you’ve written.”</p><p>“Oh, uh…” Her smile was shy. “Have you heard of the Warrior of Light series?”</p><p>He coughed, dropping the noodles he’d just grabbed back into their box. “You wrote those?”</p><p>“Yeah. Catiana Sinessi is a pen name.”</p><p>“Those are my favourite books,” he said quietly, unable to hide the awe in his gaze.</p><p>Trying not to look like she was hiding behind her carton of rice, she said, “I’m glad you enjoy them.”</p><p>An awkward silence fell for a bit as they ate. This was why she used a plume de nom. The attention was uncomfortable, even when it came from someone she had had <em>quite</em> intense sex with.</p><p>This was getting silly, though. Setina cleared her throat. “Alright, your turn. Why the name The Congregation?”</p><p>“I wanted it to feel welcoming. A place where everyone could gather together. Cafes are a place to take a break, find a bit of comfort away from home. I want mine to be a refuge of sorts.”</p><p>“I really love that.” Setina smiled at his flushed cheeks. “The name is a bit… churchy? But for some reason, it really suits the place. I can see how much of yourself you’ve put into it.”</p><p>“Thank you. As I said, it’s been a dream of mine, and I’ve been grateful to have the support of some very good friends.”</p><p>“Even Estinien.”</p><p>His eyes were bright in the dim light as he laughed. “Even Estinien.”</p><p>They made small talk as they finished their food. And then, unable to keep their hands from one another, Setina finding herself becoming addicted to the way it felt when they touched, there was a second dessert. It was late into the night when Setina fell asleep in Aymeric’s arms, sated, exhausted, and happy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Setina stirred, blinking against the shafts of sunlight trailing in through the curtains, wondering what was so godsdamn heavy. Shifting, vision still bleary, she turned to find Aymeric lying on his stomach, arm slung over her, softly snoring. Oh. Memories of the night before came flooding back through the haze of her sleepy mind. OH.</p><p>Careful, so as not to disturb him, she settled onto her side facing him. She was struck by his beauty as ever, pointed elezen features softened by the peace of sleep, muscles shifting beneath pale skin with each soft, even breath, shining raven hair a mess of waves across his pillow. But this morning, there was also something… more.</p><p>Setina squinted, sure that her sleep-hazed eyes were playing tricks on her. Then she rubbed at them, blinking once or twice. But nothing changed. Unless she was mistaken, Aymeric was softly <em>glowing</em>, the pale blue a perfect reflection of the colour of his eyes. Everything about him was warmer, brighter. She reached out tentatively, brushing stray tendrils of hair from his face, reassuring herself that he was still very much solid and real. She’d only just gotten used to the constant current of levin running between them. This was like starting all over again.</p><p>Roused by her touch, Amyeric’s lips tugged up into a smile. “G’morning,” he said drowsily.</p><p>A wave of adoration hit her, the emotion radiating from him almost visible, blue aura flaring slightly. Despite the raw, honest warmth of it, it was too much. The intensity of the connection was too much.</p><p>“Hey,” Aymeric said, moving swiftly to cup her face in his hands, “Hey, Setina… look at me.”</p><p>She realised that if she was feeling his emotions, then he no doubt was feeling her distress. There was no hiding between them now. With a sigh, she met his eyes, the concern etched on his features making her heart ache. Then a cool, soothing sensation washed over her. His doing, though whether on purpose or by accident she didn’t know.</p><p>Setina took a deep breath. “How… how are you so calm?”</p><p>“I’m not, not really. But I’m more worried about you.” He chuckled softly. “Plus you’re the most beautiful shade of pink.”</p><p>She smiled despite herself. “You’re blue. Of course.”</p><p>“Good. I’d hate to have to redecorate.”</p><p>The ridiculous twinkle in his eyes sent her into fits of laughter. “Oh Kami,” she said between giggles, batting at him, “how dare you make me feel better.”</p><p>Shifting so he was above her, Aymeric grinned. “I’m just glad it’s working.”</p><p>Then he kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck, allowing herself to get lost in the sensation, get lost in the emotions radiating between them. It was like a whirlwind, building into something more frenzied, a heady mix of attraction, desire, something… deeper?</p><p>Aymeric rolled to pull her close, one hand on her lower back, the other tangled in her hair. Throwing a leg over his hip, Setina felt that he was already hard, wanting. She wriggled playfully, nipping at his lower lip. He groaned, grip tightening as he pressed against her.</p><p>“Mmm, not just yet,” she said, pushing at his shoulders. Understanding her intentions, Aymeric relaxed his grip to let her manoeuvre herself atop him. She dragged a slow finger across his sharp jaw, along the soft flesh of his neck, down the long, solid muscles of his chest, taking the time to admire every ilm of him.</p><p>But something caught her attention at the corner of her eye, and reluctantly she drew her gaze from the beautiful man below her to the glowing clock on his bedside table. It read 9:30 am.</p><p>“SHIT!”</p><p>Aymeric startled as Setina scrambled off of him awkardly, stumbling as she half-fell off of the bed.</p><p>“Shit shit shit.” She began hunting around on the floor for her clothing. She had to be at her publisher, nearly all the way across town, by 10, and it would take at least that long to get there.</p><p>She was fastening on her bra when Aymeric stood, rather nonplussed, and helped to gather up her skirt and top from where she had dropped them the night before. “Important meeting?”, he asked.</p><p>“Yes, unfortunately.” She grabbed the clothes from him, vainly attempting to shake the wrinkles from them. “I don’t suppose you see my shoes anywhere?”</p><p>He glanced around. “There’s one here,” he said, pulling it out from under his own discarded jeans. “And I think I remember the other…” He got on down his hands and knees, fishing around for it under the bed.</p><p>Setina, brushing down and neatening her clothes as best she could, had a stray thought that he was very attractive in that position. No, there was no time for that.</p><p>“Ah, yes, here.” He stood and passed them over.</p><p>That was when she remembered that her underwear was still downstairs… somewhere.</p><p>“Shit.” She tugged one of the shoes on, hopping towards the stairs, before hurrying down them. She found her panties caught on the sword of a statue sitting on the sideboard in the entrance hall. It was an angel in full armour, wings flared, weapon pointed straight up towards the sky.</p><p>Setina thanked the warrior angel as she grabbed them and slipped them on. Then she noticed that Aymeric was down there with her, leaning back against the banister at the foot of the stairs, amused look on his face.</p><p>She jammed her foot into the second shoe, wriggling it into place as she walked back to where he stood. “I’m so, so sorry to be leaving like this.” She bounced up onto her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Are you working today?”</p><p>“No. It’s a rare day off, actually. So, if you’re free later…”</p><p>But she was already grabbing her bag and halfway out the door. “Okay, I’ll see you then!”, she yelled as she slammed it shut behind her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Setina was sitting in a glass-walled meeting room in a tall building on the other side of town that she realised she didn’t have Aymeric’s number and only a vague idea of which townhouse, among a row of identical townhouses, was his. There was always the cafe, of course, but other than Estinien, no one would know her. And the idea of trying to get information from the strange, reticent elezen was… daunting.</p><p>Her publisher and editor were talking about something or other that was probably very important, but the words weren’t reaching her. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, still calming down from the panic of trying to get here in time. There was plenty of time once this meeting was done. She would be able to find him. Eventually.</p><p>And then, slowly, she realised she wouldn’t have to. There, in the back of her mind, she felt it. His presence. Nothing like when they were near one another, so muted, so far away. But there was this one tenuous thread connecting them still, that familiar electric current stretched over the malms between them. And she knew exactly where he was.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was early afternoon when Setina stepped into The Congregation. The fact that Aymeric had ended up there somehow on his day off didn’t surprise her in the least. He was nowhere in sight, however. Instead, another tall elezen, with shaggy strands of silver-grey hair framing the enthusiastic smile on his face, stood behind the cash register, arms out wide.</p><p>“Welcome, welcome!”, he said. “Please do come in.”</p><p>When Aymeric had mentioned that the other workers at the cafe were more friendly than Estinien, she hadn’t realised he meant they were the<em> complete opposite</em>.</p><p>Trying to keep her amusement under control, Setina waved. She knew Aymeric was out the back somewhere, obviously occupied if he hadn’t come out to greet her. So, there was nothing for her to do but order.</p><p>As she approached, she spied Estinien in his usual spot, face turned her way, a knowing smirk on his lips. She was currently glad she couldn’t see the rest of his expression.</p><p>“What might I get for you, my lady?”, the elezen at the register asked, drawing her attention.</p><p>She made sure to glance at his name badge. “A cappuccino please, Haurchefant.”</p><p>His bright blue eyes lit up at the sound of his name. “An excellent choice. Will you be having it here?”</p><p>“Yes. Also a pain au chocolate, please.”</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p>His smile was warm and his enthusiasm was addicting. Setina couldn’t help blushing under his intense gaze as he rang her up. But for all his charm, her mind was still somewhere else, on someone else who she was impatient to see again knowing that he was so close.</p><p>Haurchefant brought over her coffee and pastry, giving a little flourished bow as he set them before her. “Here you are, my lady. Are you waiting for someone?”</p><p>“Oh. I am, yes.” She knew she could probably mention that it was Aymeric, but thought better of it. She wasn’t sure how much he wanted his workers to know about his love life after all.</p><p>“What sort of fiend keeps someone as beautiful as you waiting?” He tutted. “If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Then he winked.</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Haurchefant.” She took a sip of cappuccino to smother her giggles as he walked away.</p><p>Setina felt a bit naked without her laptop with her, but that’s why phones and videos of baby couerls on the internet existed. She scrolled mindlessly, nibbling on her pastry as she waited.</p><p>Finally, Aymeric appeared, smiling broadly, blue aura brightening when he spotted her. She’d nearly forgotten about the glow surrounding him, stunned at the sight. But that was eased by the relief at seeing him and the simple joy radiating from him as he strode over to sit opposite her. “My apologies for taking so long. There was an issue with a distributor that needed to be handled straight away.”</p><p>“I thought it was your day off?” She toyed with the part of the pastry she hadn’t eaten yet.</p><p>“Ah, well, yes.” His shrug was sheepish. “I simply thought I would use the time you were gone to check on things here, and one thing led to another…”</p><p>“I have a feeling that happens often.” Then she grinned wickedly, tearing off a corner of the pain au chocolat. “Would you like some?”</p><p>He glanced between her and the pastry between her fingers. “Well, since you’re offering…”</p><p>She held it out for him, and he obediently parted his lips. When she placed the morsel into his mouth, he grabbed her hand so that she couldn’t snatch it away. Slowly, he sucked any remnants of chocolate from her fingertips, gaze smouldering, aura flaring bright.</p><p>“So,<em> this</em> is the Setina I’ve heard so much about!”</p><p>Setina yanked her hand back as Haurchefant came over with a couerl-like grin. Aymeric gave her an apologetic smile.</p><p>“Setina, may I introduce my good friend Haurchefant?” Then he gave the other elezen a stern look. “Haurchefant, this is Setina.”</p><p>“Apologies. Had I but known who you were…” He seemed ready to grab her hand and press a kiss to it.</p><p>“You would have done what, exactly?”, Aymeric asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Insisted I join her, of course! Especially since you rudely kept her waiting so long.”</p><p>Aymeric shook his head, but it was amusement in his voice. “You are supposed to be working, remember?” He pointed towards where another customer just entered.</p><p>“Alas, duty calls. Very well, I’ll leave you two to it, then.” He gave a short bow, then winked cheekily at Setina before walking away.</p><p>“He is…”</p><p>“Haurchefant,” Aymeric said, and they both laughed.</p><p>“Does anyone normal work here? Besides you, I mean.”</p><p>“Well, if you consider a foul-mouthed half-elezen with a penchant for violence normal, then still no.”</p><p>“You have… the strangest friends,” Setina managed through her fit of giggles.</p><p>“I do. And I wouldn’t give them up for anything.” He smiled, reaching for her hand.</p><p>Setina entwined her fingers with his, the gentle buzz of levin between them soothing. “This is all still so much.”</p><p>“I know. I had heard of such connections, but I assumed they were more… metaphorical.”</p><p>“Yes, me too. Don’t get me wrong, it feels so right. Perfect, even. But that’s just it. It’s too perfect.”</p><p>He tilted his head in contemplation. “You’re wondering if it’s real?”</p><p>It hurt somewhat to hear it laid out like that, but it was true. This was all so sudden, so intense, that she was scared to trust it. Setina nodded.</p><p>He squeezed her hand. “There’s no way to judge if things might be different were our connection not so strong. And yet, I can’t find it in myself to care overly much. Because whether it was fate or the gods or something else that brought us together, that gave us this gift, I am still grateful. For what I feel for you, I feel it fully, with every part of my being. I find it impossible to imagine what life would be like without you in it, and for me, that is real enough.” He reached over to caress her cheek, gaze steady. “I am yours, Setina, whatever that might mean. I am yours today, tomorrow, years from now, it doesn’t matter. But be certain, I am going nowhere.”</p><p>His thumb brushed away a tear that had slipped down her cheek, and she smiled knowing how deeply he meant every word. She felt everything, the love, the desire, the pure, simple adoration that radiated from him. And that was all the reassurance she needed.</p><p>“I am yours as well, Aymeric de Borel.”</p><p>There was no surprise at the sound of his full name. She wasn’t sure where it came from, how the name fell from her lips, but she had a feeling that he knew hers as well.</p><p>Aymeric stood, still holding her hand, and pulled her close, leading her towards the door of the cafe. He leaned close to her horn as they exited, his voice low. “I believe it’s time for another dessert.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Haurchefant, waggling his eyebrows as they leave: HAVE FUN! But not too much fun. Without me, anyway.</i>
</p><p>Thank you for reading! Come hang out with a ton of fun peeps in the <a href="https://discord.gg/r75JFYMWM8">Bookclub</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>